


fever, fever

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Kantera is fond of Tabasa’s voice.





	

Kantera has a bit of a thing for voices.

He will readily admit to it, if asked. Soothing voices can put him to sleep faster than any of his medicines will. Grating voices are the quickest way to annoy him. Tabasa’s voice…

Well. It’s not wise to say in polite company what Tabasa’s voice does to him.

Tabasa has a good voice in normal circumstances. It’s deeper than one might expect, just by looking at him, but he has a tendency to raise in pitch when he gets flustered. Kantera likes nothing better than flustering him.

In abnormal circumstances, though…

“Keep your hands above your head,” Kantera says, pleasantly. He can say things completely calmly, because he’s still dressed.

Tabasa has no such luxury. All he’s wearing now is his underwear, and that’s about to go in a minute. “O...okay…” His voice trembles as much as his body does, but his hands remain above his head, away from Kantera.

“Excellent. Now, don’t worry about a single thing. All I want is for you to stay where you are, and to let me hear your voice. Is that doable?” Kantera asks, tugging at the waistband of Kantera’s boxers.

“Y-yeah, I can do that! Definitely,” Tabasa says, visibly trying not to move. “So… please…”

The way his voice dips on the word ‘please’ is immensely satisfying to Kantera. He smiles, and then finishes pulling Tabasa’s underwear off.

Normally he’d start slower than this, but tonight what he’s going for is ‘overwhelming’. He rearranges himself on Tabasa’s bed, then gives the head of his cock a long, slow lick.

Tabasa’s moan sounds like it might have tried to be Kantera’s name at one point, before dissolving into an equally pleasing wordless sound. Kantera smiles, then applies his tongue more thoroughly, drawing out more of those groans every time he drags his tongue from base to head and back again.

Tabasa’s hands are still above his head. His self-control is impressive, for now.

Without warning, Kantera’s lips close around the tip of Tabasa’s cock. His hips jerk forward, then still again as he regains control of himself. “Sorry…”

Kantera hums in acknowledgement, sucking more firmly. The vibrations make Tabasa shudder, and Kantera glances up to see him clinging hard to his bed sheets.

Slowly, Kantera slides further down, taking more of him inside his mouth. Feeling every shiver in Tabasa’s body is a pleasure, but the best part is Tabasa’s voice, gasping and moaning Kantera’s name interspersed every so often with, “please, oh God, please-”

Tabasa is still fairly quick to come, and he lets out a wordless groan when he does, spilling down Kantera’s throat. It’s an unpleasant taste, but Kantera couldn’t care less.

He pulls off of Kantera and readjusts himself to kiss the inside of Tabasa’s wrists.

“You did so well,” he murmurs. “You deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

Tabasa laughs, weakly. “I’d say you’re the one who’s been doing all the work.”

“Perhaps,” Kantera says, “but I’ve already received my reward, in the form of your beautiful voice.”

Even in this intimate situation, Tabasa can still turn redder.


End file.
